mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Warweary Villein
Should this page be merged with the general Wandering Vagrant page? It's not like there is any doubt as to wether they are the same this time. 16:31, May 5, 2010 (UTC) DirkPortly :That's totally reasonable, but then we'd have to merge the other pages for consistency. RubilacEx 17:47, May 5, 2010 (UTC) :I like the seperated pages. Some of these wiki pages are terribly disorganised, and seeing as we have seperate names for part of their lifes, it is easy to distinguish which part of WV's life you're looking for, and which information you get. :Oh, and another thought seeing as we have both forms of the exiles acting in the present (via the sburb communicators, and their 'present day' lives) it seperates them as different characters in this one point in time. :But that's just my opinion! Alienatedduck 20:52, May 5, 2010 (UTC) : :It just seems to me that having the pages seperated like that leads to alot more editing and correcting and synchronizing whenever something happens to the character. It also seems like both pages carry a decent amount of redundant information. If everyone's against it I won't merge it, but it just feels like a logical step to me. 09:30, May 6, 2010 (UTC) DirkPortly :Keep it the same yeah, with our better than lost structure we should stay the same. I agree with AD.MrChemyCal 04:03, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :The kids' exiles are the only singular characters that have two pages. It's causing confusion with characters that appear in two forms, like in multiple sessions and in alternate timelines. The pages should be merged. McAllisterFawkes 15:54, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm not completely for changing it. The Exiles are essentially becoming different people when they get exiled. The Queen is no longer the queen, and people are going to search for the white queen and get confused by all this windswept questant stuff. If you change these then you have to change the Midnight Crew and Derse agents, because I'm more confused by those two separations than I am by the kids exiles. Its confusing, but unless someone thinks up a smart way to combine them, I wouldn't merge them. --Loverdesang 17:16, September 12, 2010 (UTC) I went ahead and made a merge on Wayward Vagabond. I'm only doing him at the moment so people can determine if they'd be fine with a real merge. I'm not entirely sure how I feel about merging all of them, myself. --Pigbuster 17:55, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Troll session versions are essentially different characters. That's why there's a page for Jack Noir, and a page for Spades Slick. Snowman and the kids' Black Queen are separate entities. McAllisterFawkes 12:19, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I concede, the WV page looks pretty good. I guess I just think there should still be a White Queen page because that character is central to the game(not just the kid's session like the other exiles). Loverdesang 14:07, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Agreed.McAllisterFawkes 01:25, September 14, 2010 (UTC)